Sailor Moon Hope: Four Weddings and a Funeral
by Serena Tsukino
Summary: This is part 2 of the Sailor Moon Hope Series. The day has come! Or has it? Title says it all.
1. ch 1

Author's Note: This is part 2 of Sailor Moon Hope! (A 4 Part series...only 3 1/2 of which have been written so far...I'm gettin' there! I'm gettin' there!)I strongly suggest reading the first part of the Hope Series, All's Fair in Love and War' before continuing to read this. If you don't, then don't say I didn't warn ya'!   
NEway-THANK G_D THIS IS DONE!!!!! I had trouble with one section of this series. OK-This chapter is basicly a chatch-up, but it's pretty important! Not much here. Oh-And by the way-YES, Rae and Chad are in love! I had some questions about that-If anyone has ever seen Sailor Moon S, or any other series beyond that point, you'll know what I mean!   
DARN IT! It's those disclaimers again!   
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
*************************************************   
Weeks had yet to pass before the wedding of Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba. Friends and family rushed madly preparing for what could be the most important wedding ever. The happy couple did their best to stay out of the way. After all, they were only trying to help. Darien had recently surprised Serena with the plans for a romantic honeymoon in Hawaii. Serena had also surprised him by secretly going to a school to learn English for the trip. Darien was now an full fledged doctor, and soon, he would be the happiest man alive. Serena was very proud of him, though they were both very afraid of her father. He had not been too happy about the engagment. And to make things worse, he was blaming Darien. Serena and Ilene Tsukino told Darien not to worry. He just had to get used to the fact that this was going to happen sooner or later. At least he had agreed to give Serena away at the wedding, and for that, they were all thankful.   
Serena had become more graceful ever since the last encounter with Zoisite, but she never lost her personality. Sometimes she would just be calm and serene. But nothing penetrated her pure kindness and extended happiness. Serena also kept herself busy watching the scouts as they helped her prepare for the wedding. She had planned to just relax and become a house wife, as long as it was with Darien. But Lita had told her that if she needed to get out once in a while, she always had a job at her resturant. Serena just stared into space with the words: "Me? Work?"   
About a week after Serena and Darien's engagement, Ami and Greg had also become engaged. Their wedding was scheduled for three weeks following the "Supreme Couple", as the girls all joked when talking about Serena and Darien-much to their dismay. Greg had been traveling back and forth through the months with his new job as a scientist and trying to be with Ami. Ami had stayed in school to study for her doctrine, which she had received last week. Since then, she accepted a job as a doctor in the hospital, and soon, she hoped to open her own practice. The two were very happy. They had helped with the basic planning of the Supreme Couple's wedding: Reception, Catering, etc. Ami and Greg's wedding, on the other hand, was already finished being planned. The two were very happy.  
Rae and Chad had also been busy getting their own wedding together. Chad still hung around the temple to help with Rae and Gramps. He had stopped trying to live his dream of being a famous rock star, and moved on to dreaming for nothing but a peaceful life with Rae. Gramps had been sick quite a bit lately, but despite the constant begging from his family he would not stop working around the temple. And that included working out with the scouts new form of training. This was used so the scouts could not be caught off guard, should another attack occur. Rae kept herself busy by also planning for the Supreme Couple's and her own wedding. Her part in Serena and Darien's wedding was to send out, count, etc., the invitations. Of course, she and Serena fought for a while about this. But in the end Serena had her way-considering the fact that Rae realized she was right in saying that if no one answered, or something went wrong, Rae could always find out by asking the fire-which Serena spoke of as "Hocus Pocus". Lets just say that there was no peace in that neighborhood for a few hours later.   
In the meanwhile, Lita and Ken had been seeing very much of each other. Lita had opened a restaurant downtown called 'The Crystal Palace'. In the very few months it had been opened, it was already one of the most popular places to eat. Many newspapers had written about it and given it good reviews. Lita worked as a chef in the restaurant as well, and occasionally waitressed. Ken had become a successful being a lawyer. Since his life wasn't too stressful, he often stopped by Lita's restaurant to help out. Yet, he had a secret that no one but him knew about. And he planned to keep it that way until he thought the time was reasonable. He and Lita had planned to throw Serena a bridal shower, in which Lita prepared the food. They also insisted in catering for the wedding. That was one thing Serena and Darien could not say 'No' to.   
Mina was still hunting for the perfect man, although, many times, her attempts were fruitless.. Her life was simple and happy. She worked as a model for department stores, and many magazines. She was also given the opportunity to star in a Sailor Moon movie as Sailor Venus. This excited her, and the scouts. The movie was planned on entering theaters in the next few months. Mina took what free time she had to help Serena pick decorations for the wedding. She also arranged for an outside wedding; Serena had loved her decorating plans.   
The Outer scouts were seen very little. Alexandra, Michelle, and Jane lived comfortably in the higher parts of Tokyo. Alexandra had gone back to school to receive her Masters degree. She often attended the scout meetings, and reported back to the others. Michelle continued her profession as a violinist. Sometimes, she would travel and bring Jane with her. Michelle also enjoyed serving clinics for the High School bands as much as possible. Jane had taken up violin, in teachings of Michelle. Sometimes, Jane would walk down to Rae's temple and exercise with the girls, and participate in the training's. Michelle and Alex were very proud of her and the responsibilities she took. The family paid for every arrangement made for the scouts weddings, wealthy as they were. Each scout declined the offer, but the only way Alex and Michelle would decline their offer was if each scout battled them and won. Unfortunately for the inner scouts, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were the strongest of the warriors.   
Sailor Pluto remained guarding the gates of Time. She only visited in exremely dangerous situations, or would pop up occasionally as Susan to partake in the life of the growing scouts. She was also expected to be attending each of the scouts weddings.  
In other news, Molly and Melvin had been happily married over one year now. Molly had inherited her mothers jewlery store, and worked there as a saleswoman as well as the owner. The store still remained very successful. Melvin was still a computer genius at heart, and became president of an Internet and computer company. Serena had to make the decision between Molly and one of the scouts for her Maid of Honor, and since she had been Molly's Maid of Honor, and she didn't want fights between the scouts, Molly gained the honory position.   
Andrew and Rita had just come back from their second Honeymoon. Andrew had also become a doctor at the local hospital. Because he was Darien's best friend, he was titled the Best Man. Rita had returned from Africa for the second time. Her job often brought her back there for a few weeks, but now that she was married, they would not keep her more than two months. Their life was happy and peaceful.   
*************************************************   
Like? Hate? confused? Have any ideas I might be able to use for the other stories? E-mail me and tell me the truth! FarronGena@aol.com (See-I told you it wasn't much...) I'm Outie!   



	2. ch 2

*************************************************   
Hey there Fanfic Fanatics! I wnat to thank everyone who has E-mailed me so far, and also to give thanks to Ami Mizuno for sending me all the things that I lost in the crash!!!  
ACCCCKKKKKK! It's THE DISCLAIMERS!   
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino. One last thing: FIGHT FOR THE SAILOR MOON S SERIES! GO SAILOR MOON!   
*************************************************   
Lita walked through the kitchen, and started the burners. It was a little after noon, and the cooks and employees were expected to show up for their shifts in half an hour. The cloths were neatly folded and cleaned. Lita walked around to each table, dressing them nicely, and replacing the old carnations with the new ones that were delivered daily. Quietly, the back door opened and shut. 'No one is supposed to be here now!' Lita realized as she plastered herself to the wall closest to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and held it by her side. 'As soon as they walk through the door, I can knock them out-cold.' She stopped and placed the plate on the table. 'On second thought, why let the plate have all the fun?' The kitchen doors slowly opened, and a figure entered the room. "HIIIIIIIYA!" Lita sprang out of the shadows and pounced onto her prey, who kicked her off with out a moment's hesitation. Lita back-flipped and sat in a poised position. 'This guy's tough!' She thought, hands up by her face. 'But I'll take care of that!' A familiar voice broke her thoughts. "Lita?" She looked up at the intruder. "KEN! Oh my gosh!" She lost her position and ran over to him. "Did I hurt you? Are you OK?" She asked worridly. Ken just smiled. "Nope, luckily, I was kind of expecting something like that. I shouldn't have snuck in like I did. At least I was at the last two defense classes you girls had, or I might have been toast." Lita smiled. "More like fettachini" she mummbled under her breath. Ken grabbed her wrists and stared into her eyes. His gaze was somewhat different than usual. His eyes were still soft, and caring, but something stirred them a little. Lita broke from the disturbance in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She demanded more then asking. Ken held her waist between his hands and took a deep breath. "Lita, I have something to tell you." His voice quivered and his eyes were shinning brightly. His grasp on Lita tensed as he spoke. "I've been hiding something from you for the past few weeks. It's a secret that I've had, but I didn't want to say anything for a while." Lita stood, speechless. 'Oh G_d, he's going to break-up with me. 'Sorry, Lita, I'm seeing someone else.' or 'I'm leaving town and never coming back'? Oh this isn't fair!' She was lost in her thoughts as Ken pulled out a black velvet box. She stared at it in confusion. "I stopped by OSA-P about a month ago, and found this..." He handed her the box. She carefully opened it. Inside a group of Emerald stones sat in a setting of the Jupiter sign on top a gold band. Lita's handes began shaking as she stole a glimpse of Ken, on his knee. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger gently. "Lita Kino-will you marry me?" He looked into her teary eyes as she looked back into his hopeful ones. Lita broke down into sobs and hugged Ken, throwing him off balance. "Yes, Ken. Of course I'll marry you!" The two laid there for a few seconds, and soon, were sharing a deeply romantic kiss. A large mass of people hooted and holleredfom the kitchen doorway. Ken and Lita looked at the staff that had come in for their shifts and had been watching the whole scene. Lita's face turned red with anger, and everbody's face dropped. They screamed and backed into the kitchen. If it was one thing they knew-it was not to mess with Lita Kino. Lita turned back to her fiancee, a smile on her face. "I should become an actress." Ken smiled-glad she wasn't upset. They moved closer when a beep rang out from Lita's apron. They let out sighs and Lita took out the communicater. "LITA! Where are you?" Mina's voice screamed. "we're all at the mall waiting for you!" Lita smacked herself in the head. "Oh, I forgot!" Mina tried to look over Lita's shoulder through the communicater as she saw Ken's foot. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, as Lita moved he communicater closer to her face. "Now, Mina, dear..." she stated cooly. "IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" Mina giggled. "See you in a few!" She disconnected her side. Lita looked at Ken. "Gotta book it!" She gave him a kiss and darted through the kitchen. As she left, Ken heard her screaming. "OK SHOW'S OVER! BACK TO WORK!" Her head peeked out the door. "Ken-you're in charge!" And with that, she headed to the mall.  
******************************************   
"Hold still, Serena!" Rae spoke through clenched teeth as she tried to fasten the back of Serena's Dress. "OW. Rae, I...can't...breath...OOF!" The back snapped open, causing the dress to fall to the floor by Serena's feet. Serena stood there gasping for air. Rae had a sweat drop on her forehead. "Guess it was too tight" she said, scratching her head. Serena turned and looked at her. "What was your first clue?" Ami, Lita, and Mina entered the dressing room, seeing the dress on the floor, and Serena standing in her white peddle-pushers and matching sports bra. "Guess it didn't work out" Mina said as she walked over to the dress and picked it up. "I never would have imagined that finding a wedding dress would be so hard." Lita exclaimed. She handed the hanger to Mina. The girls stared at Lita in shock. "Lita! Why didn't you tell us?!" Mina dropped the dress and grabbed Lita's hand, examining the ring on it. Lita blushed. "Whoops. Where'd that come from? hehe..." Lita was embarrassed. "Wow! When did this happen?" Serena exclaimed. "And, yeah, why didn't you say anything?" her face pouted. "Well, I didn't want to step in on the special moment. This is your time to shine. I figured I could tell you guys after the weddings." Serena looked at Lita with a confused expression. "Lita," Rae said sympathetically, "You're special too. And why not say anything when we're at the stores picking stuff for the other weddings? We could help you." Serena grabbed Lita's arm and handed her the dress she had just tried on. "Your turn!"   
After a few hours, the girls were still looking around the store. Ami had found a dress that suited her perfectly, but the others were going nuts. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to give up here"   
"Serena! I've had enough of your whining! You're so irresponsible, lazy..." Rae began, and Serena just started to walk away (Something she had been practicing for a while), but Rae followed close behind, still trying to argue with her. Suddenly, Serena stopped walking. She stared up at something. "Wow." she whispered, ignoring Rae. "and furthermore..." Rae followed Serena's gaze and froze. Ami, Lita and Mina gathered around the two. They all quietly awed the dress in front of them. It was white and silk. The sleeves were long, and the end looped over the middle finger of the mannequin, and the collar lightly shimmered with diamonds. The back of the dress had a large silver bow that brought out a thin trail of lace. The dress itself looked as if it could only fit the frame of a person's body that was small and frail. Serena reached out and looked at the price tag. $550. The other girls peeked over her shoulder, then all gazed up at the dress. "It's mine!" Someone rang out. The girls all sprung for the dress. The clerks watched as they fought over it, hearing parts of the "discussion".   
"No fair!"  
"I'm the only one who can fit in it!"   
"Mina! Let go! You're not getting married!"   
"I'm the one who's getting married first!"   
"Hands off Meatball Head!"   
"HIYA!"   
"OW! Lita!"   
"Ami! You already have a dress!"   
******************************************   
"So, how about this one?" Darien asked nervously. "Nah, I don't think that one is 'YOU' ya' know what I mean?"   
"C'mon Andrew! We've been here for two whole hours, and you haven't liked one tuxedo yet." Andrew's face dropped. "Well maybe that's because I've been through this before, so I know what to look for. This is YOUR wedding, Darien. You have to look special" Darien sighed, then he smiled. "OK, there's one more to try on, I'll be right out." Darien entered the dressing room, and quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He removed the mask and held the hat in his right arm and walked out of the dressing room. Andrew smiled and sat up straight. "That's perfect!" He exclaimed. Then his smile dropped. "It missing something...How about a cane and...maybe a mask?" His smile returned yet he still looked confused. "That ensemble looks familiar though..." Darien had to keep himself from laughing.  
******************************************   



	3. ch 3

Konichiwa Minna! I'm brushing up on my Japanese! This Chapter isn't very long, but the next few chapters are pretty good lengths!   
ACKKKKK! DISCLAIMERS!   
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I've been told I'm good writter, (Hey-I got 3 out of 5 Non-Sailor Moonies to cry when reading the sad parts!) So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show- though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino. One last thing: FIGHT FOR THE SAILOR MOON S SERIES! GO SAILOR MOON!   
**************************************************  
The group sat around a blazing fire in front of the Cherry Hill Temple. It was late and dark, It was Thursday night, the First wedding of all the friends would be on Saterday. Serena leaned back against Darien and sighed peacefully. The other girls sat beside their fiancees as well. Lita and Ken lay beneath the stars, holding onto eachother. Ami and Greg held their heads on one another's shoulder. Rae's back leaned on Chad's chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist. Mina sat, poking at the fire. A nearby clock chimed Midnight. Serena broke the silence. "Did you ever wonder what it would have been like if Beryl had never escaped the Negaverse?" Serena was staring at the Moon, her home planet. Lita turned to face Serena. "Yeah. We'd be stuck with those jerks who called themselves the Earth's Generals and Protectors!" Her voice rose in anger. "Yeah, but what about Serenity and Endymion? They would be married and rule the Universe by now." Rae stated. The mood of the group changed at the mention of marraige and ruling the Universe. "Just one more day..." Serena's voice trailed off. Everyone smiled to themselves. Serena and Darien would be married and would soon rule the universe just like they were destined to. In fact, half of Tokyo would come together between now and the next three months. Lost in their thoughts, the couples sat in silence. Soon the clock hit One O'Clock AM. "We should go." Darien and Serena stood up and everyone else followed. Mina threw a bucket of water over the fire and left the ashes alone. "What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Greg asked the Supreme Couple before they got in Darien's car. "I'm going to spend time with my parents and Sammy, and Darien's just going to do whatever I guess." She stared at Mina. "Mina doesn't want us to see each other At least 24 hours before the wedding, so she'll be with me all day." Mina smiled. "That's right! We can't have bad luck at your wedding!" After a few minutes, Rae and Chad were left standing alone by the Temple steps. Then, they too, where gone.   
******************************************   



	4. ch 4

AN: The reception and airport scene of this chapter may be a little confusing. Don't worry, it's not supposed to make sense...yet! Spoilers at the bottom if your REALLY curious! (Not to mention that 'Star seeds' are from the very last series of Sailor Moon-which I suggest you watch if you haven't seen those episodes yet!) Also, I got a little lazy, and decided not to describe Luna and Artimas's (like Hair, outfit etc.) during the reception. If you've never seen a picture of them in human form, e-mail me, and I'd be happy to send you one. :) Oops, there I go giving out secrets!! You'll have to read on for the rest! I'm Outie!  
DISCLAIMERS!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
Serena paced by the steps. She looked out onto the garden. The grass was a dark shade of green. White chairs, filled with people, stood in rows. The people were getting anxious, and were all asking the same question: "WHERE IS HE?!" Serena's voice rang out. Ami, Rae, Lita, Mina, Molly, and Mrs. Tsukino stared at the bride, her hair was in the usual style of ondagos, a vail sat between them. "I'm sure he got caught in traffic." Ilene Tsukino reassured her daughter. "TRAFFIC?!" Serena retorted, "Mother! The wedding was supposed to start about two hours ago!" Suddenly, Chad came up to the girls. "Any luck yet?" He whispered to Rae. The other girls heard and all turned their heads to stare at him with faces full of anger. Greg appeared as well, "We better start. Everyone's getting restless." Serena's gaze turned into surprise. "But we can't start without him!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have a choice, Serena." Molly spoke softly. Serena opened her mouth in protest, but someone spoke before she could say a thing. "There he is!" The group of people turned their heads in the direction of a fairly tall man in a Tuxedo running towards them. "Wait! I'm here!" Ilene Tsukino was the first to run up and hug him, then she quickly let go. "Kenji Tsukino!" She stated loudly at her tardy husband. "If you do another stupid thing like that again...late to your only daughter's wedding! And purposely, might I add!...You better have a good excuse or else..." Kenji placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and walked over to his daughter. "Serena," He began, not really sure what to say. "Serena, your my little girl, and this day seems to have come so fast. You know I love you, but I want to make sure this is what you want." Serena stared blankly at her father, she finally smiled warmly. "I love Darien, and he loves me. We'll be fine." She enveloped her father in a hug. "No matter what, I'll always be your little girl." Her father smiled and returned the hug. The two broke apart when sounds of crying were heard. They looked over at Ilene Tsukino. "What?" She asked when she relized all eyes were on her. Rae cleared her throat loudly. "Well, is this wedding going to start or what? I say it's been delayed enough!"  
* * *  
Melvin and Molly slowly walked down the isle, holding eachother's hand and smiling. Melvin wore a black Tuxedo, with a white dress shirt beneath it. Molly's dress was a light pink color, almost to a white shine. The sleeves were short and puffed and the back of the dress looked as if it was held together by a single bow. Greg and Ami walked out next. The excitment in Ami's face was obvious for her close friend. She looked at Greg and smiled at him. Soon, it would be their turn. Rae and Chad entered view of everyone, following the two couples in front of them. Rae took in the site she had been longing to share with Serena since the day she had met Darien. Ken and Lita began walking with Mina close behind. Mina didn't walk with anyone, but was happy enough to be in the wedding. That's all she wanted to do anyway. Sammy and Mika walked together as well. Sammy blushed at one point, but quickly hid it before Mika saw. The music became louder, and the audience stood up, greeting the bride and her father. Darien, who stood waiting next to Andrew, glanced at Serena. Her cheeks were flushed and full of excitment, and her smile was enough to put the sun to shame. Gracefully, she made her way to the steps were Darien stood waiting for her. Her father came up and shook Darien's hand. He smiled slightly, almost an evil grin, Darien noted. Serena relized it too, and they knew what was coming towards the end of the ceremony. The couple being wed waited out the sermon, fidgeting every now and then. To them, it was long enough for Crystal Tokyo to have been built. "Have you the ring?" Andrew reached into his pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out two golden bands, lined with tiny diamonds at the top, and handed them to Darien, who placed one on Serena's hand. Now the two tensed and crossed their fingers. 'Daddy, if you say one little word...'   
'Mr. Tsukino, I promise I won't call you Dad or even Grandpa, just please...'  
"If there is anyone present today who does not think these two shall be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..." Several muffles erupted from the front row, and people turned and stared at Ilene Tsukino practically sitting on her husband, a roll of duct tape in one hand, and Kenji Tsukino with his mouth taped shut. The guests had sweatdrops, and Serena and Darien turned around immediately as Susan gave them a sign to do it now or never. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." Serena and Darien looked into one another's eyes and held hands. The scouts all held their breath as the two eternal lovers leaned closer to each other. "Ashiteru, Serena." Darien managed to whisper before he swept up Serena into the most passionate kiss ever. Jane clapped a little from the back, but stopped as Alexandra gave her a stern look. She then turned back to the couple who were still kissing. "Long live the King and Queen!" She whispered so no one would hear. The newly weds finally broke apart blushing slightly, and walked back up the aisle. They were together at last!  
* **  
Inside the reception, Serena and Darien called themselves to the dance floor. They held each other tightly as everybody in the room witnessed a strange power grow around them. Looking at each other, Serena nad Darien began dancing, closing their eyes. In the middle of the mysterious dance, they leaned towards one another and, within on soft kiss, a light exploded between the two, blinding all in the room. The light subsided slowly, revealing a new couple: Prince Darien and Princess Serenity. Dancing in air, above the dance floor, and surrounded by each scout whom had all suddenly appeared hovering around them, and joined by two new human forms-Luna and Artimas. Small balls of light began to rise from beneath the floor. They swirled around the dancing couple, and covered them completely. Suddenly, they burst into a giant flash of light,blinding all once again, dimming now to reveal the forms of King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity. Ilene Tsukino drew in a sharp breath as she recognized her daughter, future Queen of Tokyo and Ruler of the Universe. She opened her eyes again and watched as each person floating around the couple lifted their arms, glowing brighter and brighter in their respective colors, blending in with one another, engulfing the couple the circled around. Endymion and Serenity paused, and holding each other's hands, chanting silently in a language no one could understand. Through out this process, everyone, everywhere who would forever contain a star seed, felt light and happy, a soothing, cool feeling flooding their bodies. Soon the blur of colors, now to bright for anyone to stare at, burst into an array of color. Shielding their eyes, onlookers blinked as they regained sight of the scouts who had returned to normal, as had Luna and Artimas. Each departed seperate ways to reveaol the returned bride and groom continue their never-ending dance, smiling, to a soft music almost unheard.  
* * *  
"Did it work?" Rae questioned Serena quietly before she got on the plane. "I think so." Serena answered back, preying that it had. Lita stood behind Rae. "How can we tell? I mean, it didn't really go the way you said it would. What was up with Luna and Artimas? Since when did you have the power to..." Seren cut her off. "Shh! That was a surprise to them too-I don't know what really SHOULD have happened-Susana said that the future is whatever we make it to be, so if they turn human in a few years for whatever reason, then they will. That's all ther eis to it. I just hope the spell can protect everyone during this disaster that will come, whenever it may be." Serena stopped, watching Ami come up to the group as the other three girls stared. "What?" She asked as Mina giggled. "I think you future self has gotten to you. Stop being so serious!" Ami approached with a confused look upon her face. "Well?" Rae probed. Ami only sighed. "There's nothing different about your parents, or anybody else here. Although, nothing is the same either."  
"So that means it worked?" Darien asked, as he arrived in time to here Ami's analysis. "I don't know." Ami looked down. "We'll have to wait until it happens to actually know."  
"Well then!" Serena shouted, clapping her hands together, full maturity wearing off. "Let's get on the plane, and worry later!" She smiled as Darien took her hand. "See you in a week, guys!" She called over her shoulder, waving, as she and Darien jumped on into the plane for their honeymoon. Rae shook her head after them. "Have you ever seen anyone with such mood swings?" The girls sweatdropped in agreement.  
******************************************  
Confused? Don't worry! I'll give you a hint! WARNING: SPOILERS It has to do with part 4 of the same series. If you want to know a little more, then think back to the Sailor Moon R series, and the appearence of the Black Moon (You can even watch the episode where they go back in time and talk to King Endymion/King of Earth.) ~That's all I'm gonna say!!! Good Luck!  
p.s. You thought I was talking about Darien missing from the wedding, didn't you?? Shame shame!! (Hehehehe!) 


	5. ch 5

DARN THOSE NASTY DISCLAIMERS!  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
It was 11:00PM, the second wedding began tomorrow at 9AM sharp. A door opened and slammed shut as Ami ran out of her room, followed by four red-faced women, all in  
flannels and T-shirts. "Ami! Come back here!" Lita chased after her. "That's it! No  
more fun and games!" She quickly gathered enough energy and using her scout abilities,  
pounced onto the Runaway Bride. "No! Let go of me!" She screamed. Mina caught up  
with them. "Calm down Ami! It's just pre-wedding anxiety!" She grabbed Ami's legs  
and Lita held her arms behind her back. Serena and Rae now stood in front of the three.  
"Ami, there's nothing to be afraid of! You and Greg are going to be great together!"  
Serena tried calming her down. "But...but what if it goes wrong, I mean, what if it's a big  
mistake! Haven't you heard about the probibility of a marriage being perfect is..." Rae  
slapped a hand over Ami's mouth. "Ami, fom now on, I'm restricting you from your  
studies." She spoke through gritted teeth as she watched Greg emerge from his room and  
walk over to the group. Ami's eyes filled with fear as Greg slowly placed an arm around  
his, hopefully, soon-to-be-bride. Lita and Mina let go as they watched Ami stiffen and  
pull away from Greg's touch. "I'm too scared," She spoke through tears, almost  
forgetting that Greg was standing behind her. "All my life I've dreamed about this, but  
now I don't want it to be here. It feels...wierd...I don't know..." She stutered, trying  
desperaty to look for the right words. Mina leaned toward Rae. "Cold feet?" She  
whispered. Rae nodded in agreement as Mina stood up again happily convinced.   
"Ami.." Greg placed a shaking hand onto the girl's shoulder. "If you want to wait,  
then..."  
"I don't know what I want!" Ami screamed, frustrated. The group stepped back in  
horror. They had never seen her like this before. "With the negaverse, and the future, I  
don't know what to do! What of something happens to me in a battle?! Or what if Greg  
is kidnapped by an evil force?! What am I supposed to do then?!" Serena looked at them  
skeptically at first, then her features softened. No way was she about to let this wedding  
be canceled.. "Hey Ami..." Serena spoke, concerned. "You still have..." She looked at  
her watch 'Don't say it...please, this can't be real!' Ami begged to herself. "Ten more  
hours." Serena finished as she watched Ami's face drain of color and stumble over  
herself, falling into Greg's arms once more. Greg smiled warmly as he helped her stand  
straight. "Ami, I promise we'll be happy. And I promise to take good care of you and be  
by your side, no matter what dangers we may face." Ami was about to protest, but was  
silenced by Greg as he kissed her softly on the lips. Suddenly, Ami's body relaxed and  
her emotions seemed to flow through her from the single kiss they shared. All of her fear  
had been washed from Ami's thoughts as she let go of her fiancee and willingly walked  
into the bridal suite with the girls, half stunned of what had happened, and ready for what  
tomorrow would bring. "Good night Romeo!" Lita laughed at Greg and closed the door  
to the bridal suite. The Wedding was on!  
* * *  
"Ami and Greg, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may  
kiss the bride."  
* * *  
Guests ate, talked and danced as the girls and their significant others stood together at the Reception of Ami and Greg. Food sat around two buffet tables, and waiters from Lita's Resturant poured in and out of the kitchen. Serena chatted about her honeymoon, and  
everyone was interested. Except for Ami, who had been quiet the whole time.  
"I was SURE the Negaverse or some yoma would interrupt our wedding, or ruin our  
honeymoon. But Nope! The universe knows not to mess with us on special occasions like  
this!" Ami's head perked up slightly at the topic. "It's amazing," She whispered for the first  
time since the reception had started. Everyone turned to look at her. "It's been a whole  
day, and nothing has gone wrong..." Her voice trailed away. Greg's arm tightened around  
Ami's waste. Rae opened her mouth to question, but the doors of the ballroom blasted  
open and screams filled the room. The smoke cleared and people stared at a tall man.   
His hair was dark blue and black armor sat upon his chest. He wore a long dark gray suit  
underneath and a yellow belt wrapped around his waist, holding a shiny metal tube called  
an Ultima Weapon. White gloves covered his hands accompanied by a small wrist  
communicator, thick boots sat on his feet, and black arm and shin guards with thin red  
lines at the tips dotted his body. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than his hair,  
almost black, but filled with hot, red fire. One lonely, red, scar had been cut down his  
right eye. He began walking down the red carpet that stretched to the dance floor. The  
boots he wore gave a heavy 'THUD' with each step he took. Four womanly figures  
darted through the air and jumped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus posed in their familiar fukus in record timing.  
"My name is Dark Fantasy X" His voice was gruff and full of anger. The scouts looked  
at each other before falling on the floor and laughing hysterically. They wiped away a  
few stray tears and stood up. "D...Dark Fantasy X?" Mars stumbled between giggles.  
"Wh...Who named you THAT?!" Dark scoffed at them, and then smiled as he answered.   
"The late King and Queen of Mercury." The girls stopped laughing instantly. "And I'm  
looking for my sister."  
"Your sister?" Sailor Moon repeated. Jupiter looked around and then turned to Mars.  
"Hey, where's Mercury?"  
"That's what I want to know!" Dark yelled out. Greg suddenly ran in between the scouts  
and Dark Fantasy with his fists raised. "You're not getting to Ami, DF!" Tuxedo Mask  
joined the girls and they all stared at each other. "Does anybody else here feel lost?"   
Venus asked. "You can't stop me! You may be her husband, but she's my family!" The  
battle raged on. DF clenched his fists together. He hated games. "I'm getting tired of  
this! JUPITER THUNDER-CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter attacked Dark, but he had already  
jumped into the air. "MERCURY DARK POWER!" He shouted as his arms clinged  
together in an 'X'. Balls of fire fell as his arms spread out again. Greg was pushed under  
a dining table, and the scouts ducked beneath the buffet table. Dark Fantasy landed  
again. "You Sailor Failures are no match for me!" He laughed. "We'll have to  
double-team him." Mars whispered. "Ready Venus?" Sailor Venus flashed a thumbs-up.   
"Let's toast him!" They jumped away from their spots instantly.  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The attacks flew towards their target. "SHINE  
AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury jumped in front of DF as Mars' and Venus' binded  
attack froze just inches away from Mercury. "Don't hurt him, he's not evil!" She yelled,  
almost out of breath. The rest of the scouts looked at her. "Mercury, have you gone  
mental?" Jupiter managed to choke out. Venus finished. "Yeah, the four sisters are one  
thing, but THIS guy? We don't even know who he is!" Sailor Mercury looked at the  
floor and whispered. "He's my brother..." Dark Fantasy X flashed a winning smile at the  
five fighters and stood, somewhat proud from Mercury's side. Venus leaned toward  
Jupiter. "I'd hate to be at one of their family reunions..." She made her voice low and  
quiet. "I heard that." DF's eyes narrowed and Venus hid behind Mars. "He just has a lot  
of anger inside of him." Mercury explained. Dark Fantasy slid his arm around Mercury's  
neck and pulled her close, pointing the Ultima Weapon near her throat. "Yes, sister, I do  
have anger. And right now, it's pointed to you. Tell me, why wasn't I invited to your  
wedding?" Mercury's eyes filled with fear as a large crash was heard, and her brother's  
arm loosened and fell. "Because we didn't want you here." Greg dropped what was left  
of the plate he had smashed against Dark's head. Mercury ran and hugged her husband.   
DF rubbed his head and looked up at the two. "Ugh...Love! Yuck!" Tuxedo Mask turned  
to Sailor Moon. "Think you can release that anger with the crystal?"   
"It's worth a try!" She smiled, but Dark held up his hands. "Uh-uh. And become a  
Goody-goody like you? No way! Keep your Spaghetti and Meatball Brains away from  
me!" Sailor Moon turned pink. "Only one person can call me that-And I'm Married to  
him!" Dark Fantasy Smiled. He hit a nerve! His mouth opened to shoot out another  
come-back, but was interrupted. "Get out of here, Dark. Leave us alone." Greg's voice  
held bitterness through out it's deep tone. Sailor Mercury stared at him and nodded  
slowly. Dark Fantasy X arose from his spot. "Not until this is setteled."  
"Mess with Them, and you'll have to mess with us too buster! Brother or no, we'll kick  
your butt into the next century if you so much as touch one hair on them!" Sailor Jupiter  
Growled, and the others backed her up, standing in attack mode. DF glanced at the scouts  
and then back to Sailor mercury and Greg. They were too strong for him, and he knew it.   
"You haven't seen the last of me!" Then he disappeared.  
* * *  
"I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew he would try to kill you if I did. Greg met him by 'chance' when DF found out that we were engaged. They didn't like each other  
to put it bluntly." Ami explained. Everyone was at the airport. Serena smiled. "That's  
OK Ami. You did what you thought was right." Greg walked up to the group. "They're  
boarding." After exchanging Good-bye's Ami and Greg walked to the gate. Ami stopped  
and ran back. "Wait! Where's my bag?" Darien picked it up and handed it to her. Ami  
took it and caught up with Greg and they boarded the plane for their honeymoon in  
Germany. "Did you search her back-pack?" Mina asked Serena. She giggled and held up  
her own bag, full of Ami's Medical books and binders. "Yup! I put a couple of old  
'People' magazines, a few of Rae's Mangas, and even a 'What to Expect When Your  
Expecting' and those kinds of books in there for laughs and to make up for the weight!"   
She grinned. Chad smiled. "Evil, just evil." everyone laughed. "Still," Rae began. "I  
can't believe she even thought studying this week...WHAT?! MY mangas?" She suddenly  
relized what Serena had said. Everyone had a sweat drop on their head as Rae chased  
Serena around the airport. "SERENA USAGI TSUKINO!! OOOOOO- CHIBA! WHEN I  
GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!..."  
* * *  
Midway through the flight, Ami looked at Greg who slept peacefully by her side on the plane. 'Maybe I should study a little while I have the chance.' she thought to herself,  
leaning over the back-pack. She unzipped the bag and her eyes widened.   
"SERENA!!!!!!!!!"  
****************************************** 


	6. ch 6

As a small Author's Note, I would like to take this oppurtunity to explain something about this particular chapter. I first wrote it on Valentine's day about 2 years ago. Ironically, 2 days after pressing 'Save' my grandmother suffered a heart attack, and was hospitalized for about another 2 weeks. She died later on that week. Therefore, I would like to dedicate the following 3 chapters to my grandma Muriel Siegal. Thank you.  
::sigh:: Disclaimers  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
The sun burned brightly in the sky, heating the backs of all who stood beneath it. The wind rustled the trees in a slight whisper of life, and birds chirped from their branches.   
Rae knelt on the temple steps, scrubing them with an old sponge. "I can't believe this!   
My wedding is in one week and I'm playing maid as usual!" She stood up and tossed the  
sponge she had been using to the ground. 'At least Gramps is getting some rest. I was  
afraid he was going to try to run laps or something..." Rae couldn't finish her thoughts as  
loud music blasted from the exercise room. 'EEEEKKKKK!!' Rae screeched, almost  
jumping out of her skin. She left the water pail and sponge were she had dropped them  
and ran after the source of the music, almost breaking down the door. Inside stood her  
grandfather, in spandex and jumping up and down rapidly, and stretching his body. Rae  
ran over to the stereo and turned it off. "WHAT IN KAMA'S NAME DO YOU THINK  
YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!" Rae screamed exasperated at her grandfather. "Just trying to  
have a little fun, not that you would know what that's like!" Gramps argued back. Rae  
burned with anger, her face beet red. "If your blood pressure raises one more number,  
Kama knows what could happen!" Gramps' face twisted. "Pressure? You would never  
know the real heat of pressure! Why, without exercise I would be nothing!"  
"That's what you're going to be if you don't get your butt back up stairs and rest!" Rae  
balled up her fists and shook them in front of Gramps. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"YEAH!" They growled back and forth. Chad entered the gym, holding the water  
bucket and sponge Rae had abandoned at the Temple Steps. He stopped and placed the  
items onto the floor. "Grampa-What are you doing in here?" His voice was calm, but  
confused. Rae turned around, still pointing at Gramps. "Will you PLAESE get him out  
of that jump suit and into bed?!" Chad looked at the two red faces in front of him.   
"Gramps, you really should get your rest. Darien said that too much work could be  
dangerous."  
"Danger? HA! I laugh in the face of danger! HA! Ooooo...Doctor says I can't run. I  
THOUGHT DOCTORS WERE SUPOSSED TO ENCOURAGE EXERCISE!" He  
yelled at the couple. "Would you lower the decibals? You're beginning to be as loud as  
Serena!" Rae warned him. "That's it! I'm not taking that from you or anyone!" He  
began stomping out of the room. "Where are you going?" Rae asked surprised that he  
had given up. 'That's not like him...'   
"Grandpa! Your face is purple!" Rae tried to rush  
over to him, but he pushed her back. "I'm fine! You're too paranoid, Rae! Worse than  
your mother!" Rae felt as if she had been slapped in the face. That was going too far,  
even for Gamps. "Now wait just a minute," Chad took over. "Don't get Rae's parents  
involved in this!" Rae's eyes held small amounts of tears inside them. Something didn't  
seem right. Rae shook at the amount of Bad vibes that hung in the air. "Aw, Phooey!"  
Gramps gawfed. "I'm getting out of here!" He yelled before slaming the door shut.   
"GRAMPS! WAIT!" Rae screamed, running to the door and pushing it open. Granmps  
wasn't anywhere in sight. "Gramps?! GRANDPA?!" Rae shouted, falling to her knees,  
sobbing. Chad knelt down and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "He'll come back,  
Rae. Don't worry."   
"No," Rae choked out. "Something's different." She whispered,  
breaking out of Chad's warm grasp and running towards the fire room. She had to find  
Gramps' signal and find him.  
******************************************  
  



	7. ch 7

Disclaimers...Nooooooo!  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
Rae and Chad sat on the floor by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. Rae had fallen asleep, her head resting on Chad's chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She had worked hard the past few months preparing for their wedding, and helping everyone else  
with theirs. His smile turned to a frown as he remembered what had happened earlier.   
Rae had spent so much time trying to get a signal from gramps in the fire, she had  
fainted. Just then the phone rang. Rae's eyes flew open, and she sat up before sprinting  
to the phone.  
"Hello? Yes this is Miss. Hino"  
Chad walked over to Rae and listened to the phone conversation. The person on the  
other line had a soft voice.  
'This is Nurse Annette from the local hospital, I'm sorry to inform you that we think a  
family member of yours was brought here a few hours ago from a Heart Attack. He's  
about eighty years old and only three feet tall.' Rae's face paled, and her eyes were  
watery. "Gramps..." She started swaying and finally collapsed into Chad's arms,  
dropping the phone. Chad shifted her to one arm and picked up the phone with the  
woman calling into it. 'Hello, Miss. Hino?' "Can you tell me what happened?" Chad  
asked, trying to find out what he could do. 'All we know,' the nurse continued, 'Is that  
he had a Heart Attack while jogging through the park. A by-stander saw him drop  
unconscious and called an ambulance. He still hasn't awaken. The only I identification  
we could find was this number and the young Lady's name and picture. We thought she  
could Identify him.' Chad's eyes became a little misty. "We'll be right down."  
* * *  
The friends of Rae, Chad, and Gramps, sat in the waiting room. Rae had  
re-gained consciousness and sat in Chad's arms, quietly weeping. Serena had called  
Darien, and he had run to the hospital and demanded to take over the project, being that  
he was Gramps Doctor. Ami and Greg had come directly from the airport to help  
comfort Rae and Chad. Lita had closed the restaurant early and she and Ken picked up  
Serena before arriving at the hospital as well. They all sat in silence. Then the doors  
opened and Darien walked through. Everyone in the room focused their attention onto  
him. His face was grim. "Rae, Chad, you can see him, If you like" The two got up and  
followed Darien through the doors to the hallway, Rae stopped next to Serena and  
squeezed her hand. "Come with me." She said hoarsely. "Rae, maybe you would like to  
be alone with him..."   
"No, I want you to be in there with me." Serena looked to Darien, he just nodded. Serena  
stood up and walked alongside Rae as they entered the room. Rae let go of Serena's  
hand and ran to her Grandfather's bedside. She sat there, for a moment. Darien walked  
over and tapped Serena and Chad on the shoulder, motioning them outside into the hall.   
The three of them quietly slipped out the door and closed it, leaving Rae alone with her  
only remaining relative. "It doesn't look good." Darien said quietly. There's nothing we  
can do." Serena stared at him in shock. "What happened? I mean, he was in good  
shape..." Darien looked back at the old man laying on the bed. "He got old. His heart  
couldn't take the strain of him running. I told him not to over do the exercise, but he  
wouldn't listen." Chad shook his head as Darien spoke. "Last week Rae and I did our  
best to prevent him from doing his karate. We even tried to change the karate lessons for  
the girls, without telling him, but he found out and insisted to be there." Chad exclaimed.   
Darien put a hand on his shoulder. "You tried, that's what counts." He sighed. "All we  
can do now is wait. Serena, I think you should tell Rae. You're her best friend."   
Serena nodded, tears in her eyes. Gramps had been like her own Grandfather as well. He  
had been a second grandparent to all the girls. Darien saw the hurt in Serena's eyes, and  
gave her a hug, comforting her. He looked at Chad. Chad also had tears in his eyes. He  
remembered when he first came to the temple. Grandpa had taught him as his  
apprentice, and he had been like the family Chad had never had. "I'll go tell the others."  
He spoke quietly. Serena turned to him, and looked back at Darien. "I'll go with him"  
He reassured her. Then he and Chad left Serena outside the door as they headed towards  
the waiting room. Serena stood outside the room for a few moments longer. Rae sat  
beside the bed, holding Grandpa's hands, Serena could tell that she was preying. Serena  
took a deep breath, and headed back into the room, closing the door softly behind her.   
Rae looked up, her face stained with tears. She knew. There was no reason for Serena to  
repeat the obvious to her. Serena walked behind Rae and lightly touched her arm so Rae  
would know she was there. Rae turned and smiled lightly at Serena. "It's his time. I  
can't prevent it from happening." Her voice was weak. Serena kneeled beside her.   
"Rae..." She began, but Rae turned to her, eyes full of tears. She enveloped Serena in a  
hug, and broke down crying into her shoulder. Serena wrapped her arms around her best  
friend. "I'm here for you, Rae. I'm here." She repeated, sobbing gently as well.  
******************************************  



	8. ch 8

Is it a bird? A plane? Nope! Just the disclaimers!  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
"Rae and Chad, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may  
kiss the bride."  
* * *  
Rae lifted her wine glass as she stood from her seat. Her eyes were wide and bright. "I want," her voice choked a little, but she pushed it away. "I want to thank everyone who  
is here today for coming. Some of you were with me in the hardest times in my life. But  
in all those times, none were as hard as last week...My grandfather...My grandfather was  
a very special person. He had the gift to make people laugh, and he was always there for  
anyone in trouble. Gramps brought me up to become the woman I am today...and I...I  
want everyone to remember him as the wonderful soul he was. I know that if he would  
have loved to witness this day, and that he would be proud...I would like to offer a toast  
to my closest friend and relative...Ojii Hino, my grandpa." She lifted her glass higher,  
then took a sip, still holding back every tear that had threatened to show as she spoke.   
Chad walked over and put a hand on Rae' shoulder. She turned around and cried softly  
into his chest.  
** *  
Chad opened the door as Rae waved good-bye and ducked into the limo. Then he ran to the other side and climbed in. Serena turned to Lita as they drove off. "Two more  
weeks!" Lita's face paled. "TWO WEEKS?! That's it?!" Serena giggled. "Don't  
worry, after your done, we can all relax."   
"Easy for you to say. You don't have a restaurant to manage!" Ken walked over and  
hugged Lita. "We'll work it out. I promise." The guests thinned out within the next  
thirty minutes and the girls also returned home to prepare for the last wedding of the  
scouts in that year.  
******************************************  
  



	9. ch 9

Disclaimers...surprised? I think not!  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
"Lita and Ken, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may  
kiss the bride."  
* * *  
Ken dragged Lita behind him. "Ack! No way! Uh-uh! FORGET IT!" Serena, Ami, Rae, and Mina walked behind Lita, who grabbed at everything she could to keep Ken from  
pulling her through the runway at the airport. Lita grabbed a pole and hung on for dear  
life. "You're NOT getting me on there!"   
"C'mon Lita, your acting like a child who's about to go to the Doctors." Serena grunted,  
trying to unclasp her friends hand from the pole while Ken and Darien pulled on her  
waist and feet. "I told you you NOT to book seats on a plane!" Lita screamed at Ken. He  
stopped for a second. "Lita, you promised you wouldn't pitch a fit. And besides,' He let  
go of her. "YOU book the flight." Lita's eyes popped open. "Oh, yeah..." she settled  
down, then suddenly screamed and grabbed for the pole again. "I LIED!" She stood her  
ground. A crowd of people had gathered around the group. "Get ready, Serena." Rae  
nudged the her. "We're switching to plan B." Serena nodded her head and pulled out  
her Luna pen, then handed it to Mina, who ran into the bathroom. Darien and Ken  
backed away from Lita. "COME AND GET IT!" A tingling voice rang over the crowd.   
"Best food ever! Try Honey's food products today!" Lita's eyes opened again, and  
looked at a tall girl in a short, blonde perm and black mini skirt. The girl pulled out a  
chart. "Honey's food products have an amazing history, and studies show that we are  
better than 'The Crystal Palace!" Lita let go of the pole. 'No way...' she said at hearing  
the name of her resturant. Face red, she ran up to the girl with the tray of brochures.   
"Think you're better than MY food, huh? well let me tell you something Miss. French  
maid! Our food could beat the pants of your little franchise! You probably couldn't cook  
a TV dinner without burning it! Our food has won over 10 "Outstanding Food" awards!   
What do you have to say to that, HUH?" Lita finished, arms crossed. "GRAB HER!" The  
girl screamed. "Huh?" Lita mumbled before 5 sets of hands grabbed her and headed  
toward the gate. Lita watched the blonde smile and hold out the Luna pen. "Mina!" She  
gasped. "I'll get you back for this!!!" The group of friends carried a screaming Lita onto  
the plane. A hord of stewertess' traveling behind them. There was no way Lita was  
getting off the plane until it landed in Canada for Her and Ken's honeymoon. Once on  
the plane, Lita was straped...uh, tied into her seat...Tightly. Darien shook Ken's hand.   
"Have fun you two." He looked at Lita who was so nervous, she couldn't figure out how  
to unbuckle her seatbelt. "And good luck." He whispered to Ken who was ready to jump  
into Lita's lap to keep her from getting out of the seat. The group quickly ran off the  
plane and stood by the window, watching the plane for signs of Electricity. "That was  
almost scary. I've never seen Lita so scared." Ami shook. "Yeah," Rae agreed. "Let's  
just hope she calms down by the time they come home...Otherwise," she cringed. "Get  
ready to run for your lives." They all nodded and watched the plane take-off. Serena  
could have almost sworn she heard someone screaming from outside...  
******************************************  



	10. ch 10

ACK!! They're following me: Disclaimers  
AN#1-THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (Shall I repeat myself?) THIS IS NOT HENTAI! (If you STILL don't understand, e-mail me, and I'll spell it out for ya')   
AN#2-I think I am a good writter, and so do the people who have read my work. So I can almost garrentee that you will enjoy this!   
AN#3-I do not own Sailor Moon (although, I keep wishing) So Pleeeeaaaaase don't sue me!   
AN#4-I try to keep the story simple-IE, following the original show-though sometimes I might miss it. Oh well!   
AN#5-Serena Tsukino is my pen name. I AM NOT THE REAL Serena Tsukino.  
******************************************  
By the middle of June, everything was pretty much back to normal. Serena moved into Darien's old aprtment, and took Luna and Artimas with her. Once all the couples had  
settled in, Serena held a small party for them all. "Did you bring the photos?" Serena and  
Darien sat on the couch beside Mina. Chad and Rae sat on the floor against the wall, and  
Lita and Ken sat at the coffee table. A stack of wedding albums stood beside them.   
Mina grabbed for the first one. "Here's Ami and Greg's!" She shouted flipping through  
the first few pages. "Huh?" She looked at the others. "These are all blank!" Ami  
giggled. "Once my brother made the scene, the camera man fainted and dropped the  
camera, breaking it. We got the ceremony though, and a few pictures of people dancing,  
so it's alright." Ami finished with a smile. Chad looked through a mint colored book,  
with Rae peeking over is shoulder. "Hey Lita, who's this woman?" Rae pointed to a  
picture of a tall brunette in a long blue dress. Lita looked up from Rae and Chad's photo  
album and blushed. "Well, uh...that's my Aunt."  
"HUH?!" The room chorused. "Yeah, she actually was in the hotel the reception was in  
and saw my name on the billboard. She thought I had died in the plane crash with my  
parents, and was very surprised." Lita explained to the gaping mouths staring at her.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Serena asked, leaning closer to her friend. Lita laughed.   
"Actually, I don't know. I guess with everything going on that day I forgot." Mina  
squeeled with delight and held up Serena and Darien's book. "Look! Someone got a  
picture of me with that really hot guy!" The room sweatdropped. "Hold it Mina, is that  
Sammy and Mika in the picture on the other page?" Greg asked. "Yes, why?" Darien  
answered. "How long have they been going out?" Ken questioned. "A couple of years, I  
guess. Why is it so important?" Serena said. "Bum bum bumbum, bum bum bumbum."  
Mina hummed 'Here comes the bride' quietly. "NO WAY!" Serena gasped. "Oh come  
on, Serena." Chad said. "You know it's going to happen, they've been together about  
the same amount of time we were before getting married."  
"As if! Like MY brother Sammy could EVER handle a commitment!" Serena fumed,  
though she knew they were right. Mina yawned. "Yeah, well, whatever. I better get  
home, it's late."   
"Same here." The others agreed. slowly, they all walked to the door and exchanged final  
glances on each other. As the group turned around to leave, Ami stopped, and looked  
back at Serena, a devilish smile on her face. Everyone had stopped to look at her. "By the  
way, Serena." She said pulling something out of her bag. "You left this in my suitcase."  
Ami held up the "What to expect when your expecting" book long enough for everyone to  
see, then placed it in Serena's hands. Mina giggled, but quickly covered it up as a cough  
when Rae elbowed her side, though she was having a good time watching Serena squirm  
as well. Ami turned around and moved the bunch along, Darien closing the door behind  
them. Serena just stood in the door way, red cheeks, and stared at the book in her hands.   
She hid it from Darien. "Well, I'm tired...Good night!" She tried to run to the bedroom  
but her husband grabbed her wrist. "Oh no, you don't get off that easy!" He said,  
grabbing her waist. "Now Darien, don't get angry, it was just a joke...hehe..." She tried  
to calm her husband down. Before she knew it, Darien had swept Serena into his arms,  
and carried her into the bedroom. Afterall, they were married, and Darien couldn't stay  
mad at her.  
******************************************  
Well, that's the end of part 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep your eyes open for part 3: Can you Remember? (Never before published!) Hopefully I'll have it re-typed and sent out by next month! E-mail me with Comments, questions, flames, or ideas! Or review my work! Thanx for your time! I'm Outie!  
-Serena Tsukino 


End file.
